A Road Less Traveled
by Arch of Wand
Summary: Brooke Evans has always loved Lord of the Rings and has always felt she could connect well with it. But when she finds herself in another world she is forced to make decisions that may change her views on life. Not a Legomance, No slash, non mary-sue
1. A Life So Ordinary

A/N before I start: I AM NOT TOLKIEN, I do not know him, have never met him, and can definitely not write like him. So please please please please please (and I stress please) don't compare me to him! For all you die-hard Tolkien fans who love his writing style and can't stand anything but his writing style, this is not the story for you. I can't write near as well as him. But if you're still here (where'd everybody go?) then I'm hoping you do enjoy this story. A/N #2: A big thanks to the Elfin Child for convincing me to post this story. I was having reserves about it but you really helped me, so thanks! (if this story starts out suspiciously like hers have faith, it will develop a plot of it's own, I promise)  
  
Disclamer: I think you've gotten the drift that I'm not tolkien, so I don't own anything of his either. I own the characters of Brooke and Courtney and the whole "this world" part of the story. I also own a scarf that looks suspiciously like a hobbit's.  
  
The Road Less Traveled Chapter 1: A Life So Ordinary  
  
"Brooke get up here and pick up your clothes! I tripped over your shoes and nearly killed myself!"  
  
That's my older sister Courtney yelling; she's a neat freak, no wait, that's an understatement. She makes Monica from Friends look like Kramer from Seinfeld. I don't think she's ever let so much as one sock hit the floor. And the person she's yelling at. well that's me, Brooke Amanda Evans, 15-year-old schemer and dreamer. It's not my fault that I'm messy, I just have this theory that if you clean something, it's only gonna get dirty again, so why bother? Besides, I like a room that feels "lived in".  
  
I turned to go back up the stairs that I had just came down when my cat came running down, nearly sending me flying in his haste to escape from the terror that was my sister. I saw her come storming from my room, her arms filled with clothing that she threw down the stairs so that they toppled onto me.  
  
"Courtney!" I screamed from under the clothes, "Why can't you just leave my stuff where it is for once?"  
  
"Because it's on my bed and I don't want it there!"  
  
"I was just coming up to get it off!"  
  
"Don't bother, I did it for you."  
  
I threw a pair of jeans at her, "Thanks a lot," I said sourly, "and these aren't mine, they're yours."  
  
She just picked up the jeans and headed off down the hall. I wanted to throw something much heavier than jeans at her but resisted the urge. Instead, I gathered up all my clothes and went upstairs to put them away. I kicked open the door because my arms were so full, and dumped it all on the bed. My bed not Courtney's bed.  
  
"She's so annoying," I said to no one in particular. Well actually yes, I was talking to someone. I was talking to my Lord of the Rings poster. The one thing that can always get my mind off of things is Lord of the Rings. Now please keep in mind I am NOT an Orlando Bloom rabid fangirl or a movie lover only. I read the books long before the movies came out and the movies have only added to my love of Middle Earth.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," I said aloud, approaching my poster, "What it would be like to be there, in Middle Earth. Is it as hard or as easy as it looks to do all these things?" I kind of fell off into a daze, thinking longingly about the green lands of the Shire and how peaceful they are. I drifted over to my mirror, where pictures of my friends lined the edges, much like how Viggo Mortensen had lined the mirrors of the makeup trailer. I made a face as I examined my hair, I had just gotten a haircut and they had cut it too short. I had asked for it to be a little bit passed my shoulders but they had forgotten to add in the fact that my hair is curly and when it dries it gets shorter from the curls. Still, it looks all right; I guess it could be worse. If I could change one thing about me though, I think I would like to have blue eyes instead of brown. Not huge Elijah Wood colored blue, but blue all the same. When I wore color contacts once I thought I looked much better with blue eyes.  
  
"Brooke! Can you ever actually finish something you start?"  
  
I came back to this world with an unpleasant bump.  
  
"Courtney, go away."  
  
"No, this is my room too."  
  
"Fine, then I'm going away."  
  
I stormed out of the room, back downstairs. I nearly kicked the cat, which was standing in my way, as I plopped down on the couch and picked up my Lord of the Rings book. That was the solution to everything, read Lord of the Rings. Scanning through it, I felt myself getting sleepy. Today in school was terrible, how can six hours feel like 2 days? Before I knew it, I was slipping into sleep, Lord of the Rings still in my hand.  
  
A/n: How was that for the first chapter? That was basically just to set up the character of Brooke and her views on things. Next chapter will leap into the story. 


	2. A Whole New World

A/N Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I just forgot to mention one thing, in addition to being my big supporter for the story, the Elfin Child also helped me think of the title. So, thanks a bunches!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah this showed up in chapter one and nothing's changed. But I did, however, acquire a picture of Elijah Wood that is really really cool. And it's mine! My own! My preciousssss (Look at me, don't you know who I sound like?)  
  
Chapter 2: A Whole New World  
  
Yawning and stretching, I started to wake up. I shifted uncomfortably; it felt like there was a root in my back. Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with a weird sight. Instead of my ceiling, I was staring at an open sky, with trees occasionally blocking my view. I sat up quickly, no longer tired.  
  
"Holy Hangover Batman! What's going on?"  
  
I shook my head a couple times then pinched my arm. A sharp pain ran up it; okay I'm not dreaming. But if I'm not dreaming, then where am I?  
  
I got to my feet and walked slowly around, surveying my surroundings; I was in a forest of some kind, and despite my anxiety I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. The trees around me were green and lush, and they were blowing gently in the wind. As I continued to walk, I came across a stream that flowed clean, clear water over small pebbles and stones. I splashed some of the water on my face, trying to wake myself up, but to no avail. Still not convinced that I was awake, I kept walking.  
  
My wandering took me to a dirt road that looked as if it had not been traveled on for some time. Something about this forest seemed familiar, but I could not place it yet. I heard a faint sound that sounded a bit like laughter coming over the hill nearby, so I hurried up it to see if there was anyone around. When I reached the top I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me; I was staring at a village in which the houses were built into the hills! They looked just like hobbit holes, only they couldn't be, because that would mean that I was in Lord of the Rings and that's just plain stupid. Still, hadn't I been thinking when I fell asleep that all I wanted to do was to get away from my world and explore Middle Earth?  
  
I pinched myself once again to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and even though it did hurt I was not convinced. I didn't want to go down into the village, worried that all was not as peaceful as it seemed. Still, curiosity overcame caution and I found myself walking down the hill. I was almost there when a heard a voice yell out,  
  
"Come on Merry we're almost there!"  
  
Merry? As in Merry Brandybuck? Now I know I'm dreaming. Yeah that's it, I just think I'm in the Shire and at any moment Pippin is going to come running over the hill and crash into me because he and Merry just finished stealing potatoes from Farmer Mag-  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Something hit me in the back and I fell face forward into the grass. Whatever had crashed into me was still on top of me, and I squirmed underneath it, trying to get up.  
  
"Oops! Oh I'm sorry!" said the person on me.  
  
I felt the weight come off of me, and I was able to get up onto my knees. Only then was I able to see the face of my attacker, it was Pippin.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, or at least I think so." I said, rubbing my head, "Can I ask you, what is your name?"  
  
"Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin if you want."  
  
I must be dreaming, but if it is, it's a good dream. . . Wow do I sound like Arwen.  
  
Another person came running over the hill, and it took me all of 2 seconds to figure out that it was Merry.  
  
"Hello," he said to me as he approached.  
  
"Hi," I said sheepishly.  
  
"This is Meriadoc Brandybuck," Pippin told me.  
  
"Merry," he corrected.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both," I said, "But can I ask you another question, Where am I?"  
  
Merry looked at me as if I was crazy, "The Shire. On the borders of Hobbiton."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks," That did not help.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Pippin asked me tentatively.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you a hobbit or one of the Big Folk?"  
  
Now it was my turn to stare as if he was crazy.  
  
"I'm a human. Why?"  
  
"Well you look an awful lot like a hobbit, except you're too tall."  
  
I had been told that before, my hair is very bushy and curly like a hobbit's and I'm rather short for my age.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Merry.  
  
That's what I'd like to know! Not so much that but, how did I get here? And how can I get back home?  
  
"Um, I'm not entirely sure. I'm kinda lost," I answered, which was true.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
"Pretty far away from here. And I'm not sure how to get back," I said.  
  
"What's your name?" Merry asked.  
  
"Brooke Evans."  
  
"Do you remember anything that could help you get back?"  
  
"No," I said, slightly panicked, "I can't remember anything. I had just fallen asleep and the next thing I knew, I woke up in the Shire!"  
  
"Maybe you were kidnapped," suggested Pippin.  
  
I was forced to smile then at his simple, and stupid, suggestion. I'm not sure why, but Pippin had filled me with happiness even when I was on the verge of crying with fear.  
  
"I don't think so Pippin," I said, "Something strange is happening, and I can't figure out how or why!"  
  
I suppose Merry had caught on to the fact that I was close to hysterics because he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Well, perhaps you could stay with me until you figure out how to get home Brooke."  
  
I stared at him for a while, and then broke into a relieved smile. "Really? That would be great!"  
  
"First, why don't you come into Hobbiton with us. We're going to my cousin Frodo's house."  
  
"Works for me," I said happily.  
  
I followed the two hobbits down the hill, heading towards the town. I couldn't help but smile the whole time; this was so amazing. By then I had decided that if this was a dream, then I was going to make the most of it until I woke up.  
  
A/N is it just me or does this chapter seem shorter than the other one? Technically it's not, I looked, but it feels that way. hmmm. . . 


	3. New Friendships Arise

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers, I'm glad you like the story. Sorry it took a while to update, I'm involved in two plays and I have a life so it's hard for me to get to the computer enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lord of the Rings, I bought it from Tolkien! No, just kidding. I thought I'd check to see if everyone was awake. I still own absolutely positively nothing at all (My friend stole my poster and my scarf has disappeared).  
  
Chapter 3: New Friendships Arise  
  
Merry and Pippin led me through Hobbiton, talking and laughing as if we had known each other for ages, it felt great to know that my two favorite characters trusted me the way they did. As we walked I made mental notes of everything in Hobbiton, every person I passed by, every shop, every hobbit hole. As we approached Bag End I had to fight the urge to squeal with happiness, this was so cool and so unbelievable. Just as we reached the door Merry turned to me.  
  
"I'll introduce you when we get inside. I think you'll like Frodo and his uncle Bilbo, they're really nice."  
  
"I'm sure I will." I said, smiling.  
  
Merry knocked on the door and pretty quickly it opened. A hobbit with dark brown hair and very large blue eyes appeared in the doorway, smiling broadly.  
  
"Hello Frodo," said Merry, "Is it alright that we brought a friend? This is Brooke, she came to the Shire but she's not sure how and she doesn't know how to get back home."  
  
Frodo looked at me with a friendly curiosity, "Of course, she's always welcome here."  
  
My smile was so wide I could have sworn my lips were touching my ears. "Thank you Frodo, you are very kind."  
  
"My pleasure," he responded, gesturing for us to go inside.  
  
I followed Pippin through the house, having to duck slightly at the doorways but not as much as Gandalf did, and thankfully I did not hit my head.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo called.  
  
Another hobbit appeared in the doorway to the kitchen; he was much older than Frodo, with sandy brown hair that was turning gray and wrinkles that showed his age, but seemed to deepen at his smile lines. This had to be Bilbo Baggins.  
  
"Welcome Master Merry, and Master Pippin. And who is this?" he asked, looking at me, smiling.  
  
"Brooke Evans sir," I said, with a slight curtsey.  
  
"You are not a hobbit miss."  
  
"No sir, I am not."  
  
Bilbo laughed, "I always know. Though it is difficult to tell, there are only several things that alerted me." "And those are?" "Your height for one, you are taller than the largest hobbit there ever was. And your feet, you are wearing shoes."  
  
I looked down at my sneakers, which had a small hole in the side.  
  
"Sometimes it's uncomfortable to be barefoot all the time," I said, smiling.  
  
Bilbo nodded and laughed again, "You are not the first big person I've met Brooke, no far from it."  
  
"Bilbo's traveled beyond the borders of the Shire," Frodo told me, "He's met lots of different creatures, wizards and dwarves and elves."  
  
"Oh my," I said, trying to stifle a laugh because I sounded like Dorothy from the wizard of oz.  
  
"Now why don't you all take a seat, dinner should be ready soon." Bilbo said, ushering us into the kitchen.  
  
When I walked in my smile widened as I saw the little table that looked exactly as it had in the movie, man my cheeks were starting to hurt. I sat down next to Pippin, trying to fit my knees underneath the table. I made it but barely, and Pippin caught my eye and chuckled. I tried to look mad but I couldn't, so we both just started laughing harder. I had always felt like I had a special connection with Pippin because that had been my nickname ever since Lord of the Rings had become popular. Then when the movie came out, it only confirmed everyone's belief that I was Pippin's long lost sister. I can see where they got that belief, I'm always getting into trouble without meaning to, and I love to eat.  
  
About 10 minutes later everyone's plates were filled with food. It felt weird because I didn't know what it was that was on my plate, and I'm normally great at identifying food, even if my sister makes it. Seeing that all the hobbits were merrily chewing away, I lifted a forkful tentatively to my mouth and took a bite.  
  
"Mmm!" I said in surprise. Whatever this was, it was great!  
  
"You like it?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"I love it!" I exclaimed, and started to eat as rapidly as Pippin.  
  
During dinner (or maybe it was supper, I'm not quite sure), Bilbo told stories about his adventures, the rest of us listening intently, though no one as much so as me. I guess Bilbo noticed this because he pointed it out.  
  
"It's just that I've never heard stories like yours before," I said honestly.  
  
Everyone laughed at this remark, to the point where I had to laugh as well. It felt wonderful to be accepted.  
  
I can't begin to explain how full I felt when I was finished. I felt it would only be polite to eat as much as the hobbits, but they ate enough food to last me a year! As Bilbo, Merry and Pippin went outside to smoke their pipes, I remained in the kitchen to help Frodo wash the dishes.  
  
"So do you like living with Bilbo?" I asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Yes, he's wonderful. When my parents died, I was supposed to go live with my cousins, the Brandybucks, but instead Bilbo decided to make me heir of Bag End and he took me in."  
  
"Do you miss you parents?"  
  
"I don't really remember them," he said honestly, "They died when I was very young."  
  
"I'm sorry. I kind of know how you feel. My father left right before I was born, I haven't really known what it feels like to have a father. Sure, my mom's great but it's not the same."  
  
"I'm sorry Brooke," he put his hand on my arm comfortingly but I suppose he got self-conscious because he quickly pulled away.  
  
"What's it like where you come from?" he asked after a while.  
  
I thought about that for a moment before answering, "It's so different from here. No one takes the time to enjoy the beauty of things, everyone is in a rush to get here or there, no one cares about nature or life. It's very materialistic. I kind of wish that I lived here instead, I've always loved nature, but there's just no place to enjoy it at home."  
  
Frodo nodded but I don't think he really understood what I meant. I could see how it would be hard for him to; he's never known life beyond the Shire.  
  
Still, he would know soon. I wasn't sure how long it was until he found out about the ring, but even if it were 20 years away, it would still come too soon for him.  
  
"Frodo, do me a favor," I said to him.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Take the time to smell the flowers. Because some day you may not have that time."  
  
He nodded again, and this time I knew that he understood.  
  
A/N well that was chapter 3, review please and I'll. . . well I can't give you anything cause I don't own anything anymore ::sniffle:: but I will give a big THANK YOU!. 


	4. Things You'll Find Up A Tree

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long with these chapters, I'm trying to get them out quicker but it's not working so great.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, I can't think of something sarcastic to say so I'm not gonna say anything.  
  
Chapter 4: Things you'll find up a tree  
  
The next few days I spent at Brandy Hall living with the Brandybucks, who had decided that I was the most wonderful person they'd ever met. I swear it was like moving in with a classic Italian family, everyone wanted to talk to you and feed you. Most were ecstatic to meet a "big person" and Merry's mother constantly smothered me with compliments.  
  
"Brooke you're such a sweet girl, I wish you could stay all the time. Merry needs a friend like you, with your head screwed on straight. Honestly, if he's going to be the heir of the Brandybucks he needs to stop getting into trouble with Pippin!"  
  
This would go on the whole time I helped her prepare breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, dinner, and supper. Rosamunda, Merry's aunt made me proper hobbit clothes, a soft blue blouse with a dark blue skirt that cut off at my shins. That's another thing, I had stopped wearing shoes and had begun to go barefoot. I suppose it was the awkward feeling that I had when I would wear them and people would stare at my feet. When I wasn't getting on the good side of the Brandybucks I was getting into trouble with Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. Despite what Merry's mother thought, I did not have my head screwed on straight, far from it. I was even starting to believe this wasn't a dream! I've never known a dream to last so long, or be so realistic, of course ignoring the fact that I was in Lord of the Rings!  
  
Often after supper (which comes after dinner), Merry and I would walk through the forests nearby, we did this because I loved nature and Merry loved to show off the woods of Buckland.  
  
"And over there in the distance is the Old Forest," Merry said, pointing. I resisted the urge to giggle, remembering how funny it had been the first time I read about Merry and Pippin getting trapped in the willow tree.  
  
I looked over at a tree nearby and suddenly got an urge to try and climb it. I was halfway up the tree when I turned back and beckoned to Merry.  
  
"Come on up!"  
  
He looked slightly hesitant, I guess because it was getting dark, but he climbed up anyway. He sat on a branch opposite me, swinging his feet.  
  
"Um, Brooke I was wondering if I could ask you something."  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
He looked at me, confused.  
  
"That means go ahead," I said, smiling.  
  
"Oh. Well it's really not important but; Bilbo's birthday party is tomorrow. He's turning 111. And I just wanted to see if you wanted to go, I didn't know if you knew about it."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I'd love to go!" I said quickly, sidestepping the question about whether or not I had known about it.  
  
"It should be great, Bilbo's invited almost everyone in the shire, Pippin's playing in the band, it ought to be fun."  
  
I smiled widely, "I'm sure it will be."  
  
At that moment I felt something crawl across my hand. My overactive imagination took over as I pictured a psycho killer with a chainsaw climbing over me. But it was just over my hand so it must be a very small psycho killer. As I frantically looked around I felt something crawl up my leg. Merry pointed at it.  
  
"Oh, you've got a spider on you," he said calmly.  
  
I did not react quite as calmly.  
  
"A spider? Where?" I asked; trying to squirm out of the way, which only resulted in my falling backwards. I shrieked and grabbed a tree branch, just barely managing to hold on. Merry reached over and picked up the spider, putting it on a branch above him. Then he grabbed my arm to help pull me back up.  
  
"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed, "I don't like spiders."  
  
He laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I noticed."  
  
I decided that was enough tree climbing, and quickly began to find a way down before anything else could find it's way onto me. Together, Merry and I walked back home, me stumbling because it was dark. After saying goodnight, I went into my room and shut the door, hoping that I wouldn't have to climb any trees at the party tomorrow.  
  
The next day couldn't pass quick enough for me; everything went so slowly. I did manage to get over to Hobbiton early enough to see Frodo and Gandalf heading through in the cart. It was amazing to see Gandalf for the first time; he was so much taller than Frodo and the other hobbits. I waved at them, and Frodo waved back, smiling. They moved on towards Bag End and Frodo stood and leaped off the cart, waving goodbye to Gandalf. I ran up to him as he headed back.  
  
"Hi Brooke."  
  
"Hey Frodo. Who was that?"  
  
"That was the wizard Gandalf the Grey," he said, looking back at the cart, "He's a friend of Bilbo's. He's coming to the party tonight, and I think he'll show off some fireworks."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
I was really starting to believe what Bilbo had said 'this will be a night to remember'.  
  
A/N: Why do all my chapters seem so short? They're not, but they seem like it. Argh! 


	5. Life's Lessons

**a/n**: Again, sorry for the wait on the chapters but yeah, you don't want excuses. Thanks to Vix and Elfin Child for being my two faithful reviewers.

Chapter 5: Life's Lessons

A huge cheer filled the air as an impressive display of fireworks lit up the sky and sped across the lake. From my spot at a table, I could see almost everything going on, from the giant birthday cake with 111 candles that was being carried in, to Gandalf dancing around, towering above the heads of the hobbits. I sat with Sam, whom I'd met earlier that day, clapping and laughing as the hobbits danced, ate, drank and were merry.  I noticed Sam watching a hobbit girl with curly brown hair and a purple dress, who I could only assume was Rosie. I leaned over to him.

          "Who's that?"

Sam jumped slightly, "Who's who?"

          "The girl you're looking at."

          "I wasn't looking at anyone," he said, his voice squeaking slightly. I just smiled at him; Sam was so sweet. I looked over at Rosie again and saw Frodo dancing nearby doing what my friends and I call the "Frodo chicken dance". I started laughing really hard, to the point where Sam tore his eyes off of Rosie to stare at me, obviously thinking I had lost my mind. I tried to gasp out an apology but was laughing so hard that I couldn't. I could see that Sam was starting to become worried about me, so I forced myself to choke out that I was fine.

          Eventually Frodo stopped making me laugh like an idiot and came over to sit with us. Rosie looked over at us as Frodo came over, and Sam hid his face in his empty ale mug. Rosie and I smiled at each other, but she was quickly approached by another hobbit and had to turn away.

          "Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance" 

          "No, I think I'll just have another ale," Sam replied, trying to sneak off. Frodo looked at me and smiled.

          "Oh no you don't," he said grabbing Sam by the shoulders and pushing him out, almost into Rosie. He had no choice but to begin dancing with her. I held up my hand to Frodo, strangely thinking that he would give me a high five. When he just stared at it strangely I lowered it, feeling slightly embarrassed. I looked over towards the band, where I noticed Pippin playing the "hobbit ukulele", smiling and laughing. He waved me over so I excused myself and went over to see him; instead of talking to me, he grabbed my arm and yanked me up on stage.

          "Pippin!" I shrieked.

He handed me an instrument that looked like one of those reed things that you run a stick over to make it make noise. 

          "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, starting to panic.

          "Have fun!" he replied, playing his ukulele.

I stared at the other hobbits in the band, completely lost. I didn't know this song, I didn't know how to play this instrument, and worse, I was starting to hyperventilate.  I'm not exactly comfortable being on a stage in which everyone is a head shorted than me, not knowing what in Elbereth's name I'm doing, and being stared at by a hundred hobbits! Pippin, however, found this utterly hysterical and began calling out, 

          "Look everyone, Brooke's playing in the band! Brooke's playing in the-OW!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because I had just stomped on his foot, my face beet red with embarrassment. I guess he realized then that I was so scared. 

He just smiled innocently and said, "Just have fun. That's what it's all about."

I guess I needed those words of encouragement, and what he said was true. No one here really cared about if I played well or not; they were all here just enjoying themselves. I could learn a lesson from them. I took a deep breath and listened to the music, soon I found it was easy to catch the rhythm of the song and I began to play. Pippin smiled at me and I smiled back; at that moment I knew, somehow this mischievous hobbit had just taught me one of the most important lessons I could ever learn. 

Yeah I know, that chapter was really short, I'm sorry. I'll try and get into the story quicker, I've just got horrible writer's block.


	6. Wait, who disappeared?

**A/N** It's official, this is the longest time it's ever taken me to update. I bet you all thought I had stopped huh? No, just had too much life going on, I don't normally take this long, I'm so sorry. This chapter's short too but it just seemed like I needed to end it so I could update.

**Chapter 6: Wait, who disappeared?**

Pretty soon I was having so much fun that I barely noticed when Pippin slipped off the stage and disappeared around the back. It wasn't until a familiar feminine screech filled the air that I remembered the firework.

"Oh great," I groaned as I watched the huge dragon light up the sky, turning towards the party. Hobbits began to panic and run to safety; I leaped of the stage and raced towards the flaming tent where I was sure the two troublemakers were. Sure enough, as I approached I saw Gandalf dragging the two hobbits off by their ears. I gave them a sympathetic look that also served as a you-two-are-idiots look. 

"Caught 'em red-handed didn't you Gandalf?" I called to the wizard, nodding my head knowingly. He looked at me for a moment, and his face broke into a smile. Merry mouthed "thank you", I guess for lightening his mood. Gandalf caught him however, tugged on his ear, and dragged the two away. Laughing and shaking my head, I turned around and wandered off to find Frodo, being as Bilbo was starting his speech.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

I guess I was the only one who found that funny, being as only I laughed. Several hobbits, including Frodo, turned around to look at me, and I just gave an embarrassed shrug; I guess they didn't get the joke. 

Quickly, I sat down next to Frodo and watched Bilbo, who I knew would be disappearing very soon. Oddly enough, I was wondering more about Frodo and what he would think than I was about Bilbo disappearing; it just hit me that this was the last time he would see him until he reached Rivendell. I was so deep in my thoughts that it wasn't until I head the quiet "vwoomp" sound that I realized Bilbo had disappeared. What can I say? I'm not very observant. There was a collective gasp as hobbits realized what was happening; looking around me I saw one hobbit pinching his arm repeatedly, one rubbing his eyes, making sure what he saw was real, and many younger hobbits cheering. Basically, there was general chaos. Only Frodo stayed still. He seemed frozen, maybe in shock, or maybe from the realization that Bilbo really was going to leave. As quick as he had frozen though, he jerked out of it and grasped my arm.

"I need your help."

"Anything."

"Find Merry and Pippin and help them calm people down and get them going home, I'll find Sam."

"No," I said quickly, "I'll find Sam, you go find Bilbo."

He looked at me, and I could see the silent gratitude in his eyes. That was one thing that I always noticed about Frodo, I could see his every emotion if I just looked at his eyes. Right now I could see that all he wanted to do was find Bilbo and convince him not to go, and even though I knew he couldn't do that, I wanted to help him. I couldn't bear to see him in pain. _Which_, I thought in the back of my mind, _is not going to be good if I go on this mission, quest, thing. _Frodo ran off towards Bag End as I made my way through the crowd.

          "Sam!"

The sandy-haired hobbit turned around, looking confused.

          "Sam! Look, I need you to help me get everyone going home."

          "Where's Frodo?"

          "Looking for Bilbo and Gandalf."

          "I'll handle the entrance, we'll get everyone out quickly."

          "Thank you Sam."

About an hour later, everyone had left (some of the younger children were still cheering and talking animatedly about Bilbo's disappearance). 

          "Finally," Merry said, wiping his brow.

          "I know," I agreed, leaning against a fence, "Can we go home yet?"

I looked at Sam; the answer would probably be best coming from him.

          "I suppose so, everyone's gone."

Merry and I said goodnight and headed back home. I found it amusing that I could call here "home" so easily, I had adapted to my new surroundings really fast, and even though I was still confused as to how I got here, I wasn't worried about getting home.


End file.
